


Sentiment

by AKMars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, John Watson being a BAMF alpha, John Watson is smarter than the average alpha, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Mating/Bonding, Omega Sherlock, One-Shot, Sherlock doesn't have a clue, Slight Sub/Dom, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot:  Sherlock’s plot to bond with his ‘perfect’ alpha finally comes to fruition….but the results are not what the omega was expecting, thanks to a crafty John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**NOTES:** This takes place in no particular point of the canon timeline, but it is slightly AU (other than the omegaverse element of course) in that there is no Mary in this story, nor did the Reichenbach fall occur.

**sentimentsentimentsentimentsentimentsentiment**

 

Sherlock woke tangled in bedsheets; sweaty, sticky and sore in almost every muscle. He was also, he discovered, alone. This troubled him not in the least, in fact he allowed himself a smug grin of satisfaction as he carefully stretched his long frame across the empty mattress. A small pocket of residual body heat, coupled with the faint aroma of tea wafting in from the kitchen told him John was still in the flat

Graceful fingers reached up to stroke the fresh bond-bite on his neck. Sherlock winced, the mark was still very tender although the bleeding had stopped. Thanks to the enzymes in his new mate’s saliva, the wound had already begun to form scar tissue as it healed cleanly. The detective’s plan had worked…the end to his long game had at last been realized. John Watson was now his bondmate.

Sherlock’s grin widened. His new status as a _bonded_ omega would eliminate much of the stigma he’d endured up to now and mating with John, rather than any other alpha meant that the Work could continue uninterrupted. Just as he was an atypical omega, John Watson was the furthest thing from a domineering, possessive alpha that one could get. Standing five nine with an easygoing manner and a propensity for eclectic jumpers, the ex-Army doctor appeared more beta-like than anything.

The detective had no complaints about his heat either. For the first time in his life, Sherlock had actually enjoyed it.

A quiet buzzing sounded from the nightstand and Sherlock snatched up his mobile even as he got to his feet. Humming in anticipation, he moved to the bathroom. The game was once again on.

**sentimentsentimentsentimentsentimentsentiment**

 

Ten minutes later showered, shaved and dressed, the detective blew into the sitting room. He gestured peremptorily to the older man seated in a well-worn armchair.

“Lestrade just texted…there’s been a murder. Get up John, we’re leaving.”

“No.” One word, quietly and firmly spoken by the doctor as he sipped his tea, stopped Sherlock in his tracks.

_“What?”_ The detective eyed him in disbelief, incredulity warring with amusement in his features. “Don’t be absurd, get up we have a case.”

“And I said ‘no’, Sherlock. I am not going out.”

Holmes chuffed in irritation. “Fine, indulge in whatever petulance you wish to. I’ll let you know what I need you to-“

“You’re not going out either.”

The younger man outright goggled at his blogger this time before bursting into laughter. 

“As if you could prevent my leaving.” The detective’s hand was on the doorknob when John’s voice slammed into him.

**_“Stop.”_**

Sherlock froze in mid-stride, his muscles locking up as the alpha’s command subsumed his freewill. He stood there fighting against the compulsion even as his amazement at John’s action overwhelmed his brain.

The doctor continued to sip his tea, calmly observing the omega’s quivering form. John sighed. He really did care for the man…loved him dearly in fact. But Sherlock had spent his entire life rebelling against every societal constraint, not to mention his blatant disregard for his own well-being. The detective thrived on running pell-mell into danger and mayhem while he bulldozed roughshod over anyone or thing in his way. 

John reveled in Sherlock’s unique brilliance; admired the great intellect and spirit contained within the omega’s lean form…and feared for him in equal measure. Sherlock Holmes was a special individual but without a guiding influence to temper his gifts, the omega’s bright spark could easily be snuffed out. Often his own worst enemy, Sherlock would neglect the needs of his ‘transport’ until his body at last crashed in retaliation. Not to mention the disturbing reality that more than one criminal element had tried to eliminate the threat the detective posed to their operations. 

_John had known in his heart that Sherlock was destined to be his from their first meeting and so had willingly let the younger man drag him around on cases (which, truth be told John enjoyed immensely); all the while allowing Sherlock to think that he was clueless to the omega's plans. Last night the detective had achieved his goal of supposedly 'inducing' John into bonding with him. Now Sherlock was about to find out exactly what the repercussions of his actions would be._

Setting aside his teacup, John rose and moved to stand between the detective and the door. His gray-blue eyes regarded the figure before him and he shook his head as he sighed. _I hope he doesn't come to hate me for this......_

“Take your clothes off.”

“What?! No!” he spluttered with indignation. “You can’t just-“

**_“I said strip.”_** The alpha didn’t shout but the command was one his bondmate could not ignore. 

Sherlock began removing his clothing piece by piece without conscious thought. Still more humiliating was that he found himself unable to just toss the garments aside, instead folding them neatly and placing them on the table _because that was what John would want him to do_.

At last he stood, hands loosely at his side. Sherlock’s cheeks grew warm as he noticed the alpha’s eyes roaming over every inch of his now naked body. The omega had spent the last three days buggering himself with John in every way imaginable without any thoughts of shame. Now, free of the heat-induced need that had fueled his desires, he felt embarrassed and more than a bit vulnerable.

His mate didn’t touch him, merely continuing to stare at the younger man until Sherlock began to fidget, his own gaze locked on the wall opposite. When John spoke again, Sherlock started in surprise.

“Why did you bond with me, hmm?”

The omega glanced sideways at him, silvery green eyes meeting John's for a moment before dropping guiltily to the floor.

“I…I-“

“Was it because you love me? Because you felt that at last you'd met an alpha you could trust; one you believed would take care of you and love you back?”

The detective swallowed, cheeks flushing as he kept his gaze fixed on the carpet.

“Let _me_ tell you why you wanted my bond, Sherlock.”

John crowded him, pushing forward until the taller man’s back was pressed against the wall. “You picked me because you thought that I would be the one alpha you could control. An alpha that wouldn’t be able to dominate you.”

“John?” Sherlock’s voice quavered, staring wildly at the alpha as if truly seeing him for the first time.

John's eyes reflected mirth at the younger man’s expression of dawning realization.

“You’re so convinced that your observations are correct all the time aren’t you? But what did you say to me when we first met? Ah yes, _‘there’s always something!’_.” 

John grinned at him, his expression positively feral. “You were so busy deducing who ‘John Watson’ was that you neglected to fully consider _what_ he was. I am an alpha Sherlock, a very tolerant and long-suffering one I’ll grant you but an alpha all the same."

"But...."

"I don't swagger?" John chuckled. "Don't have to, mate. I know what I can do and what I can't...I don't have to _prove_ my status to anyone." His eyes grew thoughtful. "Except maybe now to you." 

"You’re my bonded mate now Sherlock, my omega and that means I take care of you in the manner I see fit.”

“You, you can’t! You’ve never-“

“Stood up to you? Called you out for your tantrums? Very few times I’ll admit but just look what such permissiveness got me in the end.” 

John laughed, fingers reaching up to stroke the omega’s bond-bite and causing Sherlock to groan with arousal. “I’d say the outcome was more than worth the bother.”

Sherlock’s knees grew weak as the alpha leaned in and mouthed the fresh wound. He felt his cock stiffen and pressed his hips into John’s, the contact sending pleasant jolts along his spine. John chuckled, kissing up the omega’s neck to whisper in his ear.

“There will be a few changes, Love. Let’s go back to bed and talk, yeah?”

**sentimentsentimentsentimentsentimentsentiment**

 

_two weeks later_

“I told you that you were playing with fire, brother mine but as always you refuse to listen.” Mycroft chuckled. “I must say, I think domesticity suits you.” He indicated Sherlock’s attire of sleeveless vest and loose boxers with the point of his umbrella. 

“Does the good doctor let you out to play from time to time and if so does he permit you to dress _appropriately_ first?”

Sherlock’s cheeks flamed. “Shut up Mycroft!”

“Now, now baby brother. No need to wind yourself up into hysterics.” The elder Holmes grinned. “But then if you do, I’m sure your alpha will be happy to soothe you with a good knotting.”

“I should have been born alpha…that privilege is completely wasted on you.”

Mycroft circled around behind his brother, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Tell me Sherlock, has John taken you off birth control yet? Is he intent on filling you with pups?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Boring, Mycroft. John doesn’t want children.”

“Perhaps not now but maybe Gregory and I should have him around for a visit. If he could see how beautiful my omega is when caring for Miles…well. Let’s just say that you might find yourself pregnant before long.”

_“Get out!”_ the omega spat, literally quivering in fury.

Mycroft simply laughed at him. “You look like an angry kitten, all rumpled fur and impotent ferocity.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply when John’s sudden appearance in the doorway startled both brothers.

“Hope you’ve got a better reason for invading my territory unannounced Mycroft, than just tormenting my omega.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened at the implacable hostility in the other alpha’s tone. He tried to cover his surprise by picking imaginary lint off his sleeve.

“Merely checking up on my dear brother, Joh-“ the elder Holmes yelped as strong hands seized his scruff and the seat of his trousers.

“If you want to see Sherlock, you come to **_me_** for permission. Any attempts to harass my mate will be dealt with immediately and harshly.” The doctor hissed as he frog-marched the invading alpha to the door of his flat.

“Oh, and next time you try waltzing into Baker Street without invitation,” John hissed in Mycroft’s ear as he shook the man until his teeth rattled. “I will dom you here and at that posh office of yours. _'British Government’_ or not, you know I can take you Mycroft. Now, I think it’s time you left.”

With that the ex-army doctor shoved the younger alpha down the stairs. Not bothering to see if he was injured, John snatched up Mycroft’s fine handcrafted umbrella. Breaking the wooden shaft over his knee, John flung the pieces onto their owner’s head and slammed the flat door shut.

Still growling, the alpha moved to where Sherlock stood rooted in place, his mouth gaping like a stranded trout, at the scene he’d just witnessed.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“Wha-……why did you do that?”

John leaned in and brushed the detective’s cheek with gentle fingers. Hazel eyes met puzzled gray ones and the alpha smiled, albeit with a tinge of sadness. _Would Sherlock ever realize what being bonded meant?_ Once again he tried to find words that might finally reach the omega.

“Because, Sherlock you have the right to be respected….the right to be safe. No one touches you, no one harms you. You’re my omega and by God even the Queen herself will treat you with courtesy.”

“The Queen?” Sherlock raised a brow.

John mock-scowled. “I don’t like taking down little old ladies but I will if they ask for it.”

“I know you were a soldier but my money would be on Her Majesty. Even Mycroft wouldn’t be foolish enough to challenge _that_ alpha.” A small smile played about the detective’s lips.

John laughed, relieved at Sherlock sounding more like his normal self.

Sherlock looked at his mate, almost as if seeing John for the first time. “That thing….what you did? That was good.”

“I’ll always be here for you, whether it’s on a case or if it’s something more personal. You’re not alone, Sherlock. I….I wish you could believe that.” 

“You say I have the right to be safe, be respected.” The detective’s voice was quiet as he gestured to his minimalistic clothing. “What then is the purpose of this, other than to humiliate me?” His tone was neutral rather than accusatory, as if he genuinely wanted to hear the alpha’s response.

John inhaled slowly, considering his mate’s words. He settled on the sofa, motioning for Sherlock to join him. The detective sat down at his alpha’s side, close to John but not touching him. The doctor kept his gaze fixed on the middle distance as he spoke, wishing with every fibre of his being for his mate to understand.

“The first month after mating is the most crucial for both alpha and omega, Sherlock.” John’s tone was compassionate but firm.

“Mates must keep within close proximity until their bond settles. If either is away from their bondmate for even a few hours, it can damage the link.”

Sherlock looked thoughtful. “Must have deleted it.” 

The alpha’s head turned, his eyebrows crawling up in surprise. _“Deleted it?”_

The detective shrugged. “Useless information.” 

“Sherlock, basic omega biology is **not** useless!” 

His mate scrubbed a hand through unruly curls. “After my first heat I went on suppressants…that made the knowledge irrelevant.” 

John bit his tongue, pleading silently that the powers of the universe grant him patience. When he spoke again at last, his voice was laced with loving irritation. 

“Can you honestly tell me that if I hadn’t _compelled_ you not to wear clothing you would have stayed in the flat with me?” 

Sherlock had the decency to look embarrassed. “No….” 

“Well then I made the right decision.” 

“You kept your clothes.” The omega’s tone was sulky. 

“And I haven’t left the building have I? I’ve only popped down to the street door to collect take out or grocery deliveries and see Mrs. Hudson off to her sister's.” 

Sherlock scowled, realizing in spite of his irritation that his alpha was right. “Still don’t like it.” 

John’s hand was warm on the omega’s knee and Sherlock couldn’t help but feel comforted. 

“I know Love but we’re in the homestretch now and I think….” the doctor’s comment petered out and he sat in silence for a moment. 

All at once Sherlock’s eyes opened wide. Deep within his chest he felt an upwelling of warmth…. _love, acceptance, admiration and pride_. He turned to his mate. 

“John?” The omega whispered, awe lacing his voice. 

John nodded, a grin splitting his face. “That’s me. You feel it then? Our bond’s settling and…. **oh!** ” The alpha placed a hand on the center of his chest as he felt a pulse through their emotional connection…fainter than his own, hesitant as if the omega were unsure what to do…. _gratitude, affection and anxiety_? 

“I feel you Sherlock. Please don’t be afraid.” 

“I-I don’t know how to do this….” the detective confessed. 

“We’ll learn together, then.” 

John gathered his mate in his arms, cuddling the gangly omega close and kissing his forehead. He sighed and Sherlock felt a thread of regret through their bond. 

“I never intended anyone to see you like this. Everyone else has the sense to leave a newly bonded pair alone. Only Mycroft’s enough of a git to interfere.” 

“Yes, well….I don’t think my dear brother will be returning anytime soon. Thanks to you.” The last three words were laced with smugness. 

The alpha grumbled. “He needs a good domming….might take him down a peg or two.” 

“Gerald would never forgive you and I need him happy to continue with the Work.” 

“ _Greg_ ,” John huffed in amusement, “would dom Mycroft himself if he knew what a prick he was just now.” 

“Lestrade’s his omega.” 

“And he's fierce…..same as you.” John replied, flooding their bond with loving approval as squeezed Sherlock tight until the omega protested. 

“You are an idiot John Watson.” 

“Point…but I’m _your_ idiot.” 

“No….you’re my idiot alpha.” 

So saying, Sherlock turned in his mate’s embrace and kissed him with fierce possession. The alpha clearly felt desire surging through their bond. 

_It’s a start…._ John thought, returning Sherlock’s kiss with equal passion. 

**END**

**sentimentsentimentsentimentsentimentsentiment**

**NOTES:** This was always intended as a one-shot and my only foray into the 'BBC Sherlock' universe as I don't feel wholly comfortable taking John  & Sherlock out of the fanfic toybox to play with any regularity. The story was basically an exercise to try and 'kick start' me out of my lingering writer's block. 

Hopefully, it was a little bit enjoyable and thanks to everyone for indulging me in my little, literary side-trips. 


End file.
